


Shot to the eye

by white_russian



Series: Prompted AUs [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(like shot to the heart you know the song okay sorry)</p><p>prompt courtesy of angiespeggy.tumblr.com </p><p>“i was playing beer pong with a coin and i accidentally threw it right into your eye at a party” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot to the eye

"Lexa, this will be fun!" Clarke called out in a sing song voice.

"I highly doubt that," Lexa called back, imitating her tone.

Clarke came out of her bathroom and gave a small spin before fixing her gaze on Lexa and frowning.

"You aren't even getting ready!" Clarke accused.

Lexa looked up from her spot on Clarke's bed, papers in hand and a pen in her mouth. "I will in a moment," she mumbled. "You look cute by the way." 

"Thank you. Now it's Friday night and I think your essay will survive without you for a little bit, you've been working on it for what, a month?"

Lexa sighed as she set her papers aside. She got up off the bed and cupped Clarke's chin in her hands gently. "It's literally only been a week, it was assigned last Friday."

"Nerd." Clarke said.

Lexa responded by kissing her gently before turning and heading over to her room just across the hall. 

Clarke returned to the bathroom to finish her hair while Lexa changed into what she hoped would be Clarke-approved party clothes.

"It'll be a small party, really," Clarke continued, attempting to soothe Lexa's nerves. "Octavia and Raven will be there of course, which means Bellamy will likely show up, and I bet I can even convince Monty and Miller to go."

Clarke knew that Lexa had a soft spot for Monty.

"I'll be fine with you Clarke, honestly. You don't have to pull anyone away from their nightly plans." Lexa called out.

"Okay, if that makes you happy."

Having finished changing, Lexa leaned in the door frame of the bathroom and checked her makeup. Her hair took an hour at least to tame on a good day, so she was just going to leave it in the braids it was already in. She was wearing shorts and a nice tank top, not that different from what she usually wore. Lexa could see Clarke's slight eyebrow raise and stuck her tongue out in response, causing Clarke to wiggle her own tongue suggestively.

"You're ready?" Clarke asked.

"You know how I always dress to impress."

"I'm never not impressed," Clarke said with a smirk. She checked her face one last time and then followed Lexa out the bathroom.

"Walking or driving?" Lexa asked as she held her car keys in her hand.

"Walking, it's only a block or two away."

Lexa shrugged and set the keys down, picking up their apartment key instead. She locked the door carefully while Clarke waited eagerly in the hall.

"Someone's excited," Lexa murmured as she allowed Clarke to take her hand and lead her down the stairs.

"Of course I am! It's not often that you decide to go out and party, and you happen to be my favorite person to party with."

"I thought Octavia was your favorite person to party with."

"Octavia can't kiss me whenever I want her to. Well she could, but it wouldn't be as fun. Plus, don't tell her this, but you're cuter."

"I think that judgment may be a little biased but I appreciate it."

Clarke pulled Lexa in close to her as they walked, letting their arms and shoulders brush together.

"I am glad you decided to come though."

"Of course I want to come. It makes you happy." Lexa said sincerely as she gazed down at Clarke.

"You're such a dork. I love it."

Lexa grinned slightly and accepted a kiss on her cheek.

They could hear the party before they could see it. They have moved to a section of the neighborhood that was home to houses, not apartments, but Lexa still gave a silent apology to the neighbors. The street was lined with cars as they got closer, and a few people were even milling about on the sidewalk.

"How big is this party exactly?" Lexa asked as she turned to look at Clarke, who had a small frown on her face.

"I apparently underestimated the size. Still want to go?"

"Of course. I am able to party Clarke." Lexa insisted.

Clarke grinned. "Oh I know, trust me. If freshman year taught me anything, it is that the great Alexandria knows how to party."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never." Clarke whispered.

"Well come on, it appears I have a reputation to live up to."

Clarke gave a small cheer and led her into the house. 

Lexa did like the feel of parties. She liked the chaos, she liked the music so loud that it felt as though it was affecting your heartbeat, the beats echoing through your body and resting in your chest. She liked the dim lights, the bright flashes. She liked watching people dance with no regard, and she especially liked Clarke. 

The two held tight to each other's hand as they made their way to the kitchen where the drinks were. Clarke, ever the mixologist, quickly poured them something, sliding the finished drink into Lexa's hand. They lifted their cups up to each other in their traditional cheers to the party and then drank. Despite her years of experience, Lexa still winced as she tasted the vodka.

"You're not fucking around tonight Clarke."

"Too strong?" Clarke asked, concerned.

"Are you calling me weak, Griffin?" Lexa teased.

"With those fingers? Never."

Before Lexa could respond Clarke was attacked from behind by a mop of brown hair.

"Hey Octavia," Lexa greeted, grinning at the girl who was now attached to Clarke's back. 

"Damn O, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Octavia hopped off and then booed Clarke as Raven came up behind her.

"Sorry, she's been pregaming." Raven apologized.

"Gotta start the party early," Octavia said, nodding seriously.

"Hey O, wanna go dance?" Raven asked, knowing the girl wouldn't say no.

"Hell yes!" Octavia said enthusiastically as she grabbed at Raven's hand.

"I'll see you guys later!" Raven called back as Octavia dragged her away.

"Would you like to go dance as well?" Lexa asked, turning back to Clarke.

Clarke grinned, "Hell yes."

Dancing was another thing Lexa liked about parties. She loved watching as Clarke screamed along to the music, even if Lexa couldn't hear a sound she was making. This close to the speakers she could feel the vibrations all the way from her toes to her finger tips, and with Clarke's hands on her the feeling was only stronger.

They danced until they were sweaty and their ears were ringing. Clarke led Lexa off the dance floor, presumably to get another drink.

"Glad you came?" Clarke shouted once they were far enough away from the music.

"Always glad to be with you."

"I think you're just dating me for the great parties."

Lexa looked dramatically off into the distance. They had moved far enough away from the music that they could talk normally. "You've caught me, Clarke. The past three years have been only for the parties. I'm so sorry you had to find out about this, at a party."

Clarke was clutching at Lexa's hand as she laughed. "You're the greatest."

Lexa smirked, "I know."

Lexa was waiting by the counter, watching as Clarke mixed them another drink, when Monty sidled up next to her.

"Hey Monty." Lexa greeted.

"Hey. Clarke convince you to stop studying?"

"Miller convince you to do the same?"

"What can I say, I can't say no to his face."

"I understand completely."

"There's a game of beer pong out back," Monty explained as Clarke made her way over to them. "Want to join? It's couples against couples."

Lexa's head whipped around to Clarke, who looked as excited as Lexa felt. 

"You're going down babe." Clarke said confidently.

"The only way I'll be going down is if it's on you." Lexa shot back.

"I regret this already," Monty said with a sigh.

He led them to the backyard anyway, where the music could be heard loud and clear through the open windows. Miller was already waiting at a table, a good sized crowd around them.

"I'm with Monty!" Clarke cried, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the opposite side of the table.

Lexa joined Miller's side and eyed him. "Do not disappoint me tonight, Nathan Miller."

Miller's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. Lexa flashed him a quick grin to let him she was joking, only halfway though.

The teams were well matched, with Clarke's quickly declining hand eye coordination matching Miller's just generally bad abilities at aiming. Monty and Lexa carried the most of the wins for their teams, getting each other down to one cup each before Lexa and Miller lost. They set up for round two, this time Lexa and Miller beating Monty and Clarke by two.

They were nearing the end of their third game and Lexa knew the beer had definitely hit her hard. She was watching as Clarke's face morphed into one of concentration as she lined up her shot, distracted by the way that Clarke's eyebrows drew together, watching her tongue peak out from between her teeth, thinking about what that tongue could do. It was only fair that she didn't notice the ping pong ball until it had hit her eye.

"Ow!" She cried as Clarke immediately stumbled around the table and to her girlfriend's side.

"Lex, oh my god! Are you okay?!"

Lexa removed her hand from her eye and then gave it a few rubs. "I think so, it mainly just startled me."

"Oh my god babe I am so sorry!"

Lexa blinked a few times and then looked down at Clarke. "I'm fine, really. But if it means that much to you, you can make it up to me tonight. I mean, it was your tongue I was distracted by."

Clarke's worried expression melted into a sly grin. "Well, that is one way to apologize," she said, lowering her voice.

"Uh, are you okay Lexa?" Miller asked. 

"You know, I think I'm going to take her home." Clarke said, once again the image of a concerned girlfriend.

Monty shrugged and picked up one of the beers. "Get home safe, and text me when you get there," Monty reminded them.

"You know I'll never forget. Night Miller, night Monty."

The boys waved their goodbyes and Lexa and Clarke waved back. Clarke led Lexa through the side gate, stopping only once to examine her eye and maybe make out a little against the wall, but who could prove that. The walk home was different from the walk back, with Lexa quoting random books she remembered and Clarke laughing way too hard at all of them.

They were calmer now as they neared their apartment, Clarke leaning into Lexa's arm, focusing on her phone as she typed out a text to Monty. After pressing send Clarke looked up. 

"What's something I don't know about you?" Clarke asked.

Lexa frowned as she thought. "You know a lot about me, it's kind of hard to think of something."

"There has to be something," Clarke insisted.

"Have I ever told you that my Grandmother doesn't believe in Alaska?"

Clarke frowned. "No?"

Lexa nodded, "Yea, she totally just doesn't believe it exists. Like complete conspiracy theory shit I guess. We show her maps and news articles and stuff but she just thinks we're making it all up."

"Oh my god Lex, that's hilarious!"

"And now you know."

"That was a fun fact. I liked that fact. I love learning stuff about you," Clarke rambled as Lexa helped her climb the stairs.

"I like going to parties with you," Lexa teased.

"I like coming home from parties with you."

"And why's that?" Lexa asked, shutting their apartment door behind them and leaning Clarke against it.

"Because we get to do this. I mean, we can do this at a party, but in our house, surrounded by our stuff, with our two rooms that we insist on having even though we always go to sleep together, knowing our asshole cat will probably knock something over soon, it just makes it all better."

"You're pretty serious tonight." Lexa said softly as she ran her thumb down the side of Clarke's face.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I obviously didn't have enough to drink."

"You had like five drinks."

"True. Wanna be my sixth?" Clarke asked with a smirk.

Lexa groaned and knocked her forehead against Clarke's. "That was truly awful. So horrible that I just have to say yes."

Clarke leaned forward and captured Lexa in a kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as Lexa's tongue made her way into Clarke's mouth, breaking the pattern. Their hands were busy with each other's clothes, shedding a shirt here and a bra there as they made their way clumsily to Lexa's bedroom. Clarke popped the button on Lexa's jeans while Lexa worked the straps of Clarke's dress over her shoulders, shimmying the whole dress down to waist, revealing Clarke's breasts.

Lexa ducked her head as she began to play with a nipple, licking and sucking at it, feeling Clarke respond to her touch. Soon Clarke's hands were back at her shorts, more eager this time. Lexa pulled back and lifted her hips, allowing Clarke to remove them. Lexa motioned for Clarke to lift her hips next, pulling the dress completely off so that both girls were in their underwear. 

"I wanna do you first," Clarke whispered and she dragged her hand lightly down Lexa's stomach and slipped it into her underwear. 

Lexa could only nod and then gasp at the contact, groaning as she felt Clarke's fingers move in slow circles. 

"I thought I was promised a certain someone would go down on me tonight." Lexa murmured.

"I think your memory is my favorite thing about you," Clarke mused as Lexa lifted her hips and Clarke pulled her underwear off.

Clarke began kissing at the inside of her thighs, sucking and leaving what she was sure would be light marks. When Clarke finally turned her attention to Lexa's clit, all Lexa could do was groan and try to keep her voice down. Lexa slid her hand into Clarke's soft curls, letting her fingernails gently scratch at Clarke's head, causing Clarke to pick up her rhythm.

Lexa cried out as she reached her orgasm, clenching her thighs around Clarke's head. Clarke kept working at Lexa until finally Lexa was lying still on the bed, breathing heavily. Clarke finally lifted her head and began wiping at her mouth before laying on top of Lexa, resting her chin on Lexa's sternum. 

"Good?" Clarke asked with a smirk.

"Fantastic." Lexa sighed. She took another moment laying there while Clarke played with her hair. Finally Lexa opened her eyes. "Your turn?"

Clarke grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
